


Drunk on the Fluff

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masochism, Non-Human Genitalia, Rimming, Spanking, Tail fetish, Touch-Averse Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk's never been known for making good decisions while drinking, but this one might just take the cake for the worst.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 384





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which Husk gets Alastor drunk so he can pet that tail, and things get steamier than intended.
> 
> My first fic for this fandom, so please be nice. This was born out of a very dark and specific fetish of mine; Alastor's tail.
> 
> The dub-con tag is there because they are drunk, and can't really consent.

It was there. He knew it was there, hidden under that coat. It would move sometimes, point up and lift the coat with it just slightly. Rarely, it made an appearance, if Alastor moved just right (or wrong, depending on who you asked), or got caught too near an explosion and the coat got blown back by the blast, there it was, fluffy and tantalizing.

Husk gritted his teeth slightly before chugging back more booze. Sure, he was drunk, but that was beside the point. It wasn't like he was drunk enough to try anything. That wouldn't stop the thoughts though, the constant curiosity; how could he manage to touch that fluffy little tail without getting himself ripped into bits? Alastor was touchy-feely on his own terms, but loathed to be touched without permission.

So here Husk was, drunk, staring at Alastor's ass, forcing his inebriated brain to come up with a plan to pet that tail without getting killed. He glanced up and pursed his lips together, Alastor was staring at him now, expression unreadable behind that horrifying fake smile. He'd been caught. He smirked slightly, wiggling his whiskey bottle slightly, offering Alastor a drink. Husk hoped that would be a good enough cover, that  _ maybe  _ Alastor hadn't seen  _ exactly  _ where Husk had been staring.

Alastor's grin widened slightly and he approached Husk, sitting at the bar

"Evening, Husker," He teased.

Husk tilted the bottle towards him

"Drink?" He offered, putting a glass down in front of Alastor.

"I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in a drink!" Alastor cooed.

Husk poured whiskey into the glass and watched Alastor drink it. Maybe… Maybe he'd get a shot at petting that tail if he got Alastor drunk? It probably wasn't the best plan, but Husk was too drunk to care.

Turned out the best way to get Alastor drunk was to get him rambling, and then just keep pouring him drinks. Alastor's words had begun to slur at around 5 drinks.

"- Don't you think?" Alastor finished.

Husk tuned back in and just smirked slightly, he honestly hadn't heard any of what Alastor had said

"Sure," He responded with a shrug.

Alastor chuckled softly, finishing off his eighth drink before resting his head against a hand, tapping his claws against the wood of the bar

"Why invite me to drink if you aren't going to listen?" He teased.

Husk just shrugged again

"Hey, I offered you a drink, not a chat," He drawled, pouring Alastor another drink.

Alastor stopped him at half a glass

"I do believe I've had enough," He hummed, an edge to his tone that Husk would almost describe as a giggle.

Husk shrugged and leaned against the bar, taking a swig from the bottle as Alastor drank what had been poured for him. Alastor put his glass down and turned to get up, stumbling slightly when he stood. He looked like a newborn deer, trying to stand on his wobbly legs. Husk forced himself not to snicker at the thought

"Need help getting to your room?" He teased.

Alastor put a hand on the bar to steady himself

"If you're offering, I won't refuse," He slurred slightly.

Husk chuckled and shook his head, coming out from around the bar to wrap an arm around Alastor's waist to steady him

"Alright, let's go, Lightweight," He grunted before leading Alastor up to his room.

Husk groaned as he gently set Alastor down on his bed. He froze when he felt Alastor's hands on his ears, humming contentedly as he pet them

"Was it your intention to get me drunk, Husker?" Alastor teased.

Husk quickly pulled away and scoffed, how dare Alastor accuse him of something he clearly did!? 

"Why the fuck would I want to get you drunk? So I'd have to carry your sorry ass to bed?" He scoffed, smacking Alastor's hands away to help him with the buttons of his jacket when he saw him struggling.

Alastor tensed slightly but didn't shoo Husk away, probably too drunk to care all that much. Husk pulled Alastor's coat off and tossed it aside. He sighed and sat beside Alastor on the bed

"You should sleep it off, wouldn't want someone respectable to see you like this, Al," He suggested with a chuckle.

Alastor bent down to take his shoes off and Husk's eyes zeroed in on that tail, sticking straight up above the top of Alastor's pants. This was his chance! Throwing caution to the wind, he reached out and gently ran his claws through that tantalizing fluff. Alastor went rigid, Husk a little too drunk and distracted to notice. 

It was everything he'd imagined it would be and he smirked when it wiggled in his grip. He raked his claws through the fur and cocked an eyebrow when Alastor shuddered. He decided not to push his luck and pulled his hand away. He'd felt the tail, he was content. Alastor sat up and shivered slightly, kicking his shoes off

"Satisfied?" He asked.

Husk averted his gaze, refusing to grace that with a response. He wasn't. He wanted to get his hands on all of Alastor's fluffy parts, and those ears were next on the list… Was he drunk enough to try it? Alastor had got all handsy with Husk's ears. He reached up and scratched behind Alastor's ear. Alastor leaned into the touch and made a small noise in the back of his throat

"Husker~" He whined, foot rapid tapping against the floor.

Husk leaned over to look at Alastor's foot, or rather, his hoof. Apparently Alastor had hooves. He continued his scratching, just grinning as Alastor continued to push into the touch

"Man, you are  _ drunk _ ," He teased.

Alastor turned a toothy grin on Husk and shifted closer to him

"Drunk enough," He purred.

Husk's eyes widened and he stumbled back as Alastor crawled into his lap

"Fuck! Al-"

"Quiet, dear," Alastor hushed, pressing a finger to Husk's lips.

Husk cleared his throat and gripped Alastor's slender hips, sliding a hand back to toy with his fluffy tail. Alastor bit his lip and moaned softly, arching into the touch, tail wiggling in Husk's grip. Husk let a sleazy smirk slip as he watched Alastor squirm

"Thought you weren't interested in sex," He commented. 

Alastor whined softly and pressed his butt back against Husk's hand, tail twitching

"I'm not, but…" He lowered his gaze slightly.

Husk grinned, sliding his hand down off Alastor's tail to grope his butt

"Booze making you horny, Al?" He purred, popping the buttons on Alastor's shirt before pushing it off his shoulders.

Alastor chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around Husk's neck

"Yes. Very," He panted.

Husk ran his hands up Alastor's sides and leaned forward to nibble on his throat, making him keen loudly and press harder into the touch. 

"Like this?" Husk purred while raking his claws down Alastor's back, trailing nips and licks down his chest until he got to his nipples.

Alastor nodded enthusiastically and tugged on Husk's fur

"Yes, please… More," He pleaded, grinding into Husk's lap.

Husk lapped at Alastor's nipple, groaning softly at the sound he made, the cutest little whimper as he pressed against Husk's mouth

"Scratchy," Alastor giggled.

Husk squeezed Alastor's butt before spanking the left cheek, making Alastor yelp. This was too much, too perfect. Would he get torn apart for this in the morning? Whatever, he was too drunk and horny to care. He'd long since grown hard and had started dripping precum, and here Alastor was still with pants on.

"Strip," Husk purred before nipping his ear.

Alastor shivered and snapped his fingers, clothes vanishing. Husk leaned back on his elbows and just stroked Alastor's hips, admiring his body

"Who the fuck said it was okay for you to be so damn cute?" He scoffed.

Alastor closed his eyes and hummed softly, clearly enjoying Husk's gentle touches. Husk bit his bottom lip and bucked his hips slightly, cock bumping against Alastor's butt. Alastor reached back and gently caressed Husk's dick with his finger tips

"Getting impatient, Husker?" He teased.

Husk just scowled at him and dug his claws into his hips, making Alastor arch and moan desperately. Husk smirked and sat up, grabbing one of Alastor's antlers and dragging him further onto the bed. He pinned Alastor on his stomach to the bed before slowly kissing and licking his way down Alastor's back until he reached his tail and paused.

All of this had started because Husk had just wanted to touch the tail. Just once. He raked his teeth through the fur and smirked when Alastor whined, arching his back and sticking his butt up slightly. It was adorable how sensitive his tail seemed to be. He gripped Alastor's hips and, after nuzzling the tail one last time, moved lower to eat Alastor out, smirking at the way he shivered.

"Husk," Alastor whimpered, tightly gripping the sheets and pressing back against Husk's mouth.

Husk lapped at Alastor's hole, briefly wondering if it was actually desirable, with his scratchy tongue, but Alastor wasn't complaining, so Husk wasn't about to ask. Besides, he had every intention of going all the way here, but his claws weren't exactly fit for prepping, so this was the best Alastor would get unless he wanted to prep himself.

He gently swatted Alastor's ass, chuckling softly when he yelped before pushing his tongue into him. Alastor shuddered and covered his mouth, eyes squeezed shut. His perpetual grin had yet to falter, making Husk wonder if Alastor was even able to stop smiling. He pushed the thoughts from his mind and focused on just fucking Alastor with his tongue. Alastor was making the cutest little sounds, that should probably never come from a cannibalistic serial killer, and they were driving Husk wild. He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Up," Husk grumbled, patting Alastor's butt.

Alastor brought his knees underneath him and pushed his butt up, but kept his chest glued to the bed. Husk just shrugged, good enough. He gripped Alastor's hips and lined himself up, pursing his lips together slightly when Alastor's tail dropped to cover his entrance. Cute, but very much in the way. Husk gripped the base of the tail to keep it upright before pressing into the pliant, mostly-willing body below him. Alastor went rigid and mewled, spreading his legs a bit more.

As exhilarating as using Alastor's tail as a handle was, he was more interested in using Alastor's… Natural handles. Once fully inside, he released Alastor's tail and hip to reach up and grab his antlers, yanking his head back and forcing him up onto his hands, pulling a startled cry from him

"Am I your prey, Husker dear?" He purred, grinding back against Husk's hips.

Husk nearly choked on air, he honestly hadn't even thought about that, but now that it had been brought to his attention, it was the hottest shit ever. The big, horny cat having his way with the 'helpless', little deer. Alastor was the farthest thing from helpless, but a man could dream. He tightened his grip on Alastor's antlers and started pounding into him, vaguely hoping his barbed dick wasn't too painful, but experience suggested Alastor either didn't care or actually got off on the pain. 

"Yeah, Al, you are," He grunted.

Alastor shuddered and reached up and gripped Husk's arms, whining when taking the weight off his arms put it all on his antlers. Husk just chuckled as he rutted into Alastor 

"You sure do love being man-handled," He teased while yanking Alastor's head further back, forcing him to crane his neck and cutting off his air supply a bit.

A full body shudder ran through Alastor and he let out a choked moan. Husk glanced down at Alastor's tail and smirked at the sight of it sticking straight up for easy access, twitching from the pleasure. So. Fucking.  _ Cute _ . He pulled out and rubbed his cock against Alastor's tail, cursing at how the soft fur felt against his dick.

Alastor twitched and glanced over his shoulder at Husk, showing teeth as his grin widened

"How depraved," He teased.

Husk scoffed and released one of Alastor's antlers to reach down and spank him

"Shut it, prey," He grumbled.

Alastor put an arm down to hold his balance and whined, arching into the hit. Husk scoffed

"And  _ I'm  _ the depraved one," He laughed "What a fuckin' joke!"

Alastor trembled from Husk's cruel words

"Yes… You are, dear," He panted.

Husk snarled and spanked Alastor again

"Shut your damn mouth, slut," He ordered.

Alastor arched into the hit again

"Ha! Please," He whined "Keep doing that."

Husk smirked and nuzzled behind Alastor's ear, happily obliging. If Alastor wanted Husk to leave him bruised and bloodied, then Husk would leave him bruised and bloodied. He grabbed one of Alastor's ears and yanked his head back by it. Alastor tensed and whined softly, arching his back and pressing his butt against Husk's dick

"P-Please."

Even drunk, making the Radio Demon stutter was an accomplishment. Husk smirked and pushed back into Alastor, not wanting to face his wrath from being denied any longer. Alastor buried his face in the sheets and whined as Husk rutted into him

"Thank you," He chirped, ever the gentleman.

Husk just grinned and patted Alastor's butt

"You're adorable," He purred.

Alastor pressed back slightly to meet Husk's rutting, muttering incoherent words into the sheets. Husk couldn't tell if it was because he was doing good, or doing bad. Was Alastor close to cumming, or was he unsatisfied. Husk would be lying if he said he wasn't a  _ little  _ afraid of the consequences of leaving Alastor unsatisfied. 

"Tell me what you want, baby," He cooed.

Alastor reached back to wrap an arm around Husk's neck

"I want you to finish inside me," He purred.

Husk's brain nearly short-circuited at that. If that's what Alastor wanted, that's what Husk would give him. He reached to jerk Alastor off as his rutting became erratic. The added pleasure was enough to cause Alastor to whimper and tense up, clenching around Husk's cock and making him sink his teeth into Alastor's shoulder as he came. Alastor went rigid at the bite and let out a tiny sob.

Husk wasn't really sure if Alastor had cum or not, and he was too drunk and spent to care all that much.

You'd think after this long of waking up with a splitting hangover Husk would learn his lesson, but no. So soon after waking up, the night before was a blur, but it certainly wasn't the first time he'd gotten a little too drunk and woke up next to a warm body. He loosely wrapped his arm around his bed-partner's bare waist and groaned softly, covering his eyes with his free hand. Arms tightened around him just slightly and his chest was nuzzled, two horns jabbing him in the jaw from the motion, an ear twitching and tickling his lips a bit. He blew air at the fluffy thing and it flattened.

He just lied there, refusing to open his eyes, vaguely trying to figure out who he'd slept with. Yeah, he could just open his eyes and check, but that took too much effort. Besides, last night was coming back to him a bit now. He'd been plotting to grab Alastor's tail, got caught, and offered him a drink to cover. They drank. A lot. Husk had helped Alastor to his room and … Oh. Oh no.

His partner shifted and a small hoof rubbed against his leg. He'd have to face this eventually. He opened his eyes and glanced down at Alastor, who was, thankfully, still sound asleep. Maybe Husk could sneak out without waking him, and he could deal with the consequences later. Maybe, if Husk got lucky, Alastor wouldn't even remember what happened. Although… The fact he was naked and covered it bite marks, scratches, and bruises would be a bit of a hint as to what had happened.

He could remember it now. Remember spanking Alastor, and raking his claws down his back. He could remember frotting against his tail and pulling him around by his ears and antlers. He also remembered that Alastor seemed to get a kick out of all of it.

"Husker?" Alastor's voice, heavy with sleep, pulled Husk from his thoughts and his breath hitched.

Fuck. He immediately dropped his hand off Alastor's waist so that all of the physical contact was Alastor's own doing.

"Keep your voice down, I got a fuckin' headache," He grumbled.

Alastor slowly sat up, wincing as he did. Husk's eyes darted around the room, looking anywhere but at Alastor, and that deeply confused little smile on his face.

"Did we…?" Alastor asked.

Husk cleared his throat and nodded, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck

"I think we both had a little too much to drink and… Yeah," He muttered.

Alastor shifted and sat on the edge of the bed. Husk's eyes darted down to his tail and he mentally kicked himself; did he  _ ever  _ learn? He sat up

"You… Okay?" He asked carefully.

Alastor shrugged

"It's vague. I can barely remember what happened!" He chuckled as he fixed his bangs "So I suppose there's no harm done."

Husk pursed his lips together, Alastor was being as unreadable as ever and Husk hated it in this moment more than ever

"Hey, if you're pissed, I get it, just… At least tell me…" He urged "I know you're not big on sex, and you don't like other people touching you."

Alastor didn't really respond, just stood up and headed into the en suite, Husk glancing down at his spent that had dripped down Alastor's thigh and dried at some point. Husk sat up and rubbed the back of his head while groaning, of course if Alastor was pissed he wouldn't say anything. No, he'd want to keep Husk on his toes for a while, and then get him back once he'd finally let his guard down. Yeah, Alastor was a patient hunter when he wanted to be.

He glanced up when Alastor exited the en suite, clean and fully clothed. Alastor sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to pat Husk's head

"I'm not mad," He assured "I can't be angry about something I don't really remember, and besides, you weren't exactly sober yourself."

Husk averted his gaze, oh Alastor might not have been pissed, but he was something if he was willing to seemingly let this go so easily. Maybe he was still a little drunk

"Are you sure? 'Cause if you wanna deck me or somethin', I completely understand." Husk knew he was being pushy now, but he honestly felt guilty.

He had intentionally gotten Alastor drunk, sex hadn't exactly been the reason but it had still been the outcome. It wasn't like he'd never had drunken sex with someone before so he couldn't even claim ignorance of the possibility. Alastor looked Husk over and cocked an eyebrow

"Do you  _ want  _ me to deck you?" He teased.

Husk flinched and huffed softly, he kinda did want Alastor to hit him, just so he didn't have to feel like he was getting off scot free and drowning in his guilt.

"I want you to… React," He grumbled.

Alastor tilted his head slightly

"Is there a specific reaction you would like, Husker?" He cooed.

Husk scoffed and shook his head, forcing his heavy body out of bed

"You know what, forget it. I don't know why I bother!" He grumbled.

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind just as he got to the door

"Why are you so concerned?" Alastor asked softly "I already told you that there isn't an issue here."

Husk sighed softly and leaned back against Alastor just slightly

"I don't know I just… Don't you feel violated? I practically raped you," He forced out.

Alastor rested his chin on Husk's shoulder

"You were also drunk, my dear," He reminded "It's fine."

Husk frowned at Alastor conveniently skipping over the 'violated' question.

"Answer the question."

Alastor tightened his grip slightly and his grin widened

"No. I don't. So you can relax," He assured.

Husk frowned, could be the truth, could also be a lie. But why would he lie? To keep a strong front? To avoid being too vulnerable? 

"Yeah, right. Whatever," Husk grumbled before shrugging Alastor off "Come get me when you're in the mood to be honest."

He left after that and went straight down to his bar to get drunk again. Why was he  _ so  _ sure Alastor was lying? He gave no indication that he felt used or violated, seemingly nothing at changed. Alastor was still overly touchy-feeling, and he still had the good sense to joke and tease, so why was Husk so  _ fucking  _ positive that Alastor was hurting in some way?

He popped open a bottle of booze and got right to drinking, glancing up slightly when someone sat down next to him behind the bar. The sight of that smile pulled a groan from him and he put the bottle down

"What?" He nearly whined, couldn't he just wallow in self-pity in peace?

Alastor tapped his claws against the wood and just stared at Husk for a moment

"I am  _ fine _ ," He enunciated "I can't think of a way I could possibly be  _ more  _ honest with you."

Husk just shook his head and continued drinking. Alastor gently took the bottle from him and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. Husk immediately went rigid and if he hadn't been covered in fur, he'd be red as a tomato. Alastor patted his head again and put the bottle back down on the bar

"Your concern in endearing, Husker, but I really am fine. It's not as though you eviscerated me, and we were  _ both  _ drunk. So let's call it what it was, an accident, and move on. Okay?" He soothed.

Husk leaned into the petting slightly and nodded

"...Okay." Did he want to move on? Did he want everything to go back to normal? Or did he want Alastor?

He just stared into those huge, red doe eyes and swallowed thickly, the memory of Alastor's moans still etched into his brain. Alastor hooded his eyes, giving Husk a knowing smirk before leaving. Husk groaned and let his head drop to the bar with a loud thunk, the last thing Alastor needed was more ways to keep Husk at his beck and call. He was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide if I wanted to put this as a whole separate fic, or if I wanted to make it a second chapter. I decided to go with a second chapter because I didn't want to make a whole new fic :/ Anyway, hope you like.

Alastor slowly swirled his drink in his glass as he watched Husk attempt to drink himself into a coma. It was a slow, boring night. The hotels other residents had things to do, so it was just the two of them. Despite Alastor's repeated assurance that he was fine, Husk was still hung up on their drunken escapade. Alastor could tell he felt guilty about something, but he truly hadn't been lying when he'd said he was fine. Sure, maybe he'd felt a little… He didn't know. Off. He didn't want to say 'violated'. Maybe it was just that he hadn't expected to ever have sex, and if he did 'drunk and in hell' hadn't been what he thought his first time would be. It wasn't negative or positive what he was feeling, he was just feeling.

He didn't remember the entire experience, he'd been far too inebriated, but he remembered bits and pieces. Specifically, he remembered enjoying it immensely. Husk seemed to know Alastor's body better than he did. He'd been toying with the idea of trying again for a while now, but he knew for a fact he wouldn't be able to do it sober. 

"Fuck you," Husk suddenly spat, pulling Alastor from his thoughts.

He broadened his smile slightly and sat up straighter

"Hmm? Why?" He asked "I haven't done anything."

Husk finished off his booze and dropped his head onto the bar

"Y'keep fuckin' staring at me," He grumbled.

Alastor crossed his legs and hummed softly

"Was I? Hmm, I was just thinking. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was staring," He explained, the closest thing Husk would get to an apology.

Husk scoffed and grabbed Alastor's glass, downing the drink. Alastor raised an eyebrow and chuckled softly, he didn't really care, he'd been playing with the liquid in the glass for well over ten minutes so he probably wasn't going to drink it. His breath hitched and he tensed when Husk gently touched his hand. The unconsented touch made Alastor's skin crawl and he quickly jerked his hand away.

"You're a fuckin' hypocrite ya know that," Husk scolded.

Alastor tilted his head, he was aware and he wasn't ashamed. He took Husk's hand and gently rubbed the back with his thumb

"I know," He teased.

Husk scoffed but didn't pull away. It was clear he was struggling with something since they slept together, Alastor just couldn't figure out what it was. Did Husk want to sleep with him again? He looked down at where they were still holding hands… Did Husk want something  _ more _ ? Oh.

"You're still bothering over what happened. Aren't you?" He asked, gently squeezing Husk's hand.

Husk averted his gaze and scoffed

"I got you drunk on purpose," He admitted, reaching under the bar to grab another bottle of booze "I didn't mean to fuck you, but I still did. I got you drunk and I fucked you."

Alastor sighed softly and shook his head

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine? You were also drunk, Husk," He reminded, now holding Husk's hand with both of his.

Husk unscrewed the cap on the bottle and continued drinking. Alastor's ears drooped slightly, the only indication that the situation was getting to him. He stood and moved around to behind the bar to sit next to Husk

"Okay. Fine. Why did you get me drunk?" He asked.

Husk put the bottle down and groaned

"I wanted to pet your tail, but didn't want to get shredded in the process," He explained with a shrug.

Alastor blinked in surprise, his tail? 

"My tail?" He chuckled in disbelief "You went through all that trouble to get me drunk, so you could… Pet my tail?"

It was absurd. Husk was one of the few people who even knew Alastor had a tail. Husk nodded and took another drink from his bottle. Alastor laughed, genuinely laughed. It was so ridiculous.

"Why… Why didn't you just ask?" He managed to get out through his laughter.

Husk's ears went flat and he growled under his breath

"How fucking weird would that be!? 'Hey Al, I noticed you got a tail, mind if I pet it?' Like, that's fucking creepy!" He snapped. 

Alastor covered his mouth to stop laughing, not that it helped much

"It is. It's very weird, but I would have let you," He teased "You do a lot for me, and I  _ am  _ appreciative. It's a weird request, sure, but it's harmless."

Husk immediately averted his gaze, begrudgingly taking another drink. Alastor wrapped an arm around Husk's shoulders and leaned against him

"I don't intimidate you, I know that I don't, so why are you afraid to approach me with such a simple request? The worst that could've come out of that would be me saying 'no'," He wondered.

Husk glanced over at him and shrugged

"I dunno… Didn't want you thinking I was some creep, I guess," He muttered.

Alastor tilted his head

"You didn't want me to think you're weird?" He chuckled.

Husk shook his head

"No. I don't care if you think I'm weird; you're fuckin' weird. I figure you thinking I'm weird means I'm probably pretty normal," He huffed "I don't want you thinking I'm a perv. Creepy."

Alastor's smile turned a little sympathetic

"Husker," He cooed "Why does that matter?"

Husk scoffed and turned towards Alastor to face him

"Why does it matter to me that you don't think I'm a pervert? Because I… I didn't want you to think I was coming on to you, because I know that kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable," He explained "I didn't want you getting weird around me, like you do with Angel sometimes."

Alastor propped his head up on his head and raised an eyebrow at Husk

"But you  _ are  _ a pervert," He drawled playfully.

Husk looked taken aback, almost offended

"How!?" He snapped.

Alastor twirled his mic around in his free hand

"I don't remember all of it, but there are moments that I can recall. Little flecks of clarity, and I quite vividly recall you… Rubbing against my tail," He explained, unable to stop the little blush that spread at the memory.

Husk's eyes widened before he quickly looked away and took a big drink

"Of all the things from that night,  _ that's  _ the part you just  _ have  _ to remember!?" He sputtered.

Alastor chuckled softly and leaned his head against Husk's shoulder. Husk let a little smile slip, just basking in Alastor's closeness. It usually infuriated him, because Alastor was usually just being overly clingy with the intention of getting under Husk's skin, but this wasn't invasive, it was just… Cuddly? 

"Should we move this conversation to somewhere more… Private?" Alastor cooed. 

Husk choked on his booze, rubbing his chest as he coughed. Alastor sat back and tilted his head, gently rubbing Husk's back

"My apologies, I didn't mean to startle you," He hummed.

Husk swallowed thickly and looked Alastor over

"Are you saying you want to do it?" He sputtered.

Alastor shrugged and took Husk's booze away

"I'm saying we should go somewhere private and… See where this goes," He explained.

Husk nodded

"Alright," He agreed, following after Alastor when he got up and headed to his room.

Alastor sat down on the edge of his bed and watched Husk close and lock the door. He was buzzing with excitement… And nervousness, but he would never admit to that. Husk sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Alastor immediately went rigid. Okay… This probably wasn't going to work.

"Maybe you should… Lie down. Let me lead," He suggested.

Husk cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, shifting to get comfortable on the bed. If Alastor wanted to do all the work, Husk wasn't about to complain. He grunted slightly when Alastor straddled his waist

"Look at you," He slurred, gripping Alastor's hips "You're adorable."

Alastor leaned down and kissed him, forcing himself to ignore the way the hands on his hips made his skin crawl. Husk tightened his grip and returned the kiss in earnest,  _ way  _ too drunk to notice Alastor's discomfort. Alastor pulled away and covered his mouth, almost like he might throw up. Husk frowned

"Am I that bad at kissing?" He drawled.

Alastor batted Husk's hands away and visibly relaxed

"Just… Lie there," He huffed.

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"What? I can't touch you at all?" He grumbled, visibly put off.

Alastor sighed and moved off Husk's lap to lie down next to him

"No."

Husk blinked in confusion before sitting up with a frustrated sigh

"Really? You're gonna get me all hot and then puss out?" He scoffed.

Alastor narrowed his eyes with a toothy grin that far more resembled a dog baring its teeth than a smile

"So sorry to inconvenience you," He sneered.

Husk rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze

"I just don't get it," He muttered.

Obviously Husk knew he had no right to Alastor's body, it was just frustrating. The hypocritical bullshit with the touching drove Husk mad. He sighed and just lied down again

"Okay. You're right. If you want to continue, I'll do what you want and I'll just… Lie here," He agreed.

Not being able to do anything didn't sound particularly fun, but whatever. Alastor's grin turned mostly friendly again and he turned over to press himself flush against Husk's side, kissing the corner of his mouth. Husk twitched slightly, wanting so badly to wrap his arms around Alastor and just shower him in love and affection.

"Would it be better for you if I asked first before I touch you?" He asked.

Alastor pulled back slightly to look Husk in the eye

"I don't know. Maybe," He cooed, going back to peppering little kisses along Husk's cheek, staying just shy of his lips.

"Well, then… Can I at least wrap my arm around your waist?" It was worth a shot.

Alastor nodded, not bothering to pull away. Husk swallowed and carefully did as he'd requested, pulling Alastor a little closer. Alastor immediately went rigid again and his breath hitched, nose crinkling slightly in disdain. Husk gently rubbed his back while hushing him softly

"It's okay," He soothed "It's just me. You know I won't do anything you don't want."

He wasn't sure if what he was saying was making the situation better or worse, but he had to try something. He was fine with Alastor playing the 'power bottom', it allowed him to be as lazy as he'd like, but he couldn't just lie there like a sex doll. To Husk's surprise, Alastor did start to relax a little, and his little kisses hesitantly resumed. 

"You're like a fuckin' deer in headlights when people touch you," He teased with a chuckle at his sad little pun.

Alastor, a man who could always appreciate a good pun, chuckled softly and gently jabbed Husk in the side with his fingers. Husk grinned and tilted his head out of the way slightly to allow Alastor more room to work

"You gonna keep nuzzling me forever or are we gonna do this?" He purred, running his hand down Alastor's back, stopping just shy of where his tail was hidden beneath his coat.

Alastor sat up, snapping his finger and making his clothes vanish, before glueing himself to Husk's side again. He froze up and completely stopped breathing, eyes wide, when Husk wrapped an arm around him again. It was different, far more intense, without the barrier of clothing

"H-Husk," He forced out, voice cracking in the most humiliating way.

Husk frowned deeply in concern and quickly moved his arm away

"Sorry," He muttered.

Alastor shook his head in an attempt to clear his daze

"It's fine, just inform me first," He requested before shifting to straddle Husk's lap again, running his fingers through the fur on his torso.

Husk nodded

"Okay, can I grab your hips? Like I was doing before," He asked.

Alastor nodded, shuddering when Husk almost immediately gripped his hips, gently caressing the bones with his thumb

"You just let me know if it's too much, okay Al?" Husk soothed.

Alastor swallowed thickly and nodded, reaching down to rub Husk's groin, coaxing his cock out of its hiding place. Husk dug his claws into Alastor soft skin and cursed. Alastor shivered and whimpered at the little prickles of pain, arching into the feeling just slightly.

Husk smirked and relaxed, just admiring the gorgeous creature above him. He was probably the only person to ever bed the Radio Demon, and although that sort of power play didn't often appeal to him, he couldn't help but feel a little pride. That, of course, didn't mean he could get carried away. Not only was he fully aware that Alastor could and would rip him to shreds, but he also just didn't want this to be unpleasant for him. He wanted Alastor to be comfortable coming back for more.

Alastor continued to leisurely stroke Husk's dick as he snapped his fingers. A tendril formed from the shadows in the room and slowly pushed its way inside Alastor, who gasped softly at the intrusion. Truth be told, his hips had been rather sore for a while after their last exploit, and it had become a nuisance rather quickly, so he was hoping to avoid a rerun.

The tendril slowly worked him open, making sloppy, disgusting sounds as it moved that made Alastor cringe. Husk gently stroked Alastor's hips as the tendril slowly fucked him

"You're somethin' else, you know," He groaned, lazily grinding into Alastor's stuttering strokes.

Alastor opened one eye to peer down at Husk

"How so?" He panted.

Husk ran his hands further up Alastor's sides, teasing his ribs with his thumbs and making Alastor buckle just slightly

"I dunno, you just are. You're gorgeous," He purred, unable to hide his smirk when Alastor blushed deeply at the compliment.

So he was getting a little mushy, he was drunk. Sue him. And it wasn't like he was lying, Alastor  _ was _ gorgeous.

"You flatter me," Alastor hummed after the tendril pulled out and he regained the ability to speak properly.

He flinched and whimpered when Husk ran his hands higher to tease Alastor's nipples. The touch wasn't making his skin crawl so much anymore, like he was getting used to it. He shifted further up to line Husk's dick up with his hole before sinking down onto it. His breath hitched momentarily before he let out a sigh of relief once he was fully seated.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," Husk commented, just loving the look of pure bliss on Alastor's face.

Alastor nodded and shifted his hips slightly, moaning softly at the feeling. He swallowed thickly before lifting his hips by about two inches, twitching at the feeling. The alcohol had dulled his senses so much last time, and he could barely remember the majority of what had happened, so it had completely slipped his mind that Husk's cock was  _ barbed _ . Not that it bothered him, in fact, he loved it. The way the barbs scraped his insides, tormenting his prostate when they scrubbed over it. He covered his mouth, a little concerned about his volume, and began to ride in ernest.

"Fuck," Husk moaned, hands dropping back to Alastor's hips, claws digging into the flesh once again.

Alastor tilted his head back, letting out a muffled moan as Husk ground up into him. It was incredible. Husk swallowed thickly, eyes wide, just admiring how nearly feral Alastor looked, bouncing up and down in his lap like a common whore. That smile hadn't faded, but it was different, so filled with ecstasy. He dropped one of his hands off Alastor's hip to wrap it around his cock. He didn't stroke, just sort of held it there as something Alastor would immediately thrust into as he rode. Alastor's full body shudder the action produced was nearly enough to pull Husk over the edge.

"Fuck, you're perfect," Husk cursed, firmly planting his feet on the bed so he could thrust up into Alastor, who arched and sobbed softly at the sudden change of pace.

Alastor's movements halted, legs shaking, as he let Husk pound up into him, the sensation obviously too intense for him. His cock was leaking, he must be close. Should he warn Husk? He wasn't 100% sure how this worked.

"Al, I'm getting a cramp, so you either gotta pick up the slack or we gotta change positions," Husk informed, halting his movements.

Alastor made a desperate little noise in the back of his throat, legs still shaking, cock twitching, he'd been right on the edge when Husk stopped. His legs felt like jelly, so he doubted he'd be able to, ask Husk had put it, pick up the slack

"W-What position would you prefer?" He asked, having to put way too much effort into remaining composed.

Husk gripped Alastor's hips tight and flipped them, pinning Alastor to the bed and hooking his arms under his knees to push his legs back before he continued to rut into him. Admittedly, Alastor was  _ not  _ a fan of this position, he felt a bit trapped, but he was so desperate and close that he didn't care that much. He wrapped his arms around Husk's neck and dug his claws into his back to ground himself a bit

"I… I think I'm-." Alastor couldn't get the words out, it was too humiliating. 

Luckily, Husk seemed to get what he meant, if that cocky smirk was anything to go by

"You gonna cum for me, deer boy?" He teased, reaching up to yank Alastor's head back by his antler.

Alastor went a little cross-eyed at the feeling and sobbed as he came. Husk sunk his teeth into Alastor's shoulder to keep quiet as he emptied into him.

Alastor hadn't really expected to black out after his and Husk's little adventure, but he had. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and glanced around the room. Still his, good. Two arms tightened around his waist from behind and he went rigid, quickly looking over his shoulder and relaxing a bit. Still just Husk. Good. He turned in Husk's grip and cuddled up to his furry chest, humming contently. Was it night time? Was it morning? He didn't know. And didn't really care. He was too comfortable to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a longer fic (multi chapter) for this ship that I'm working on, but I don't know if I'm going to post it or not. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don't see the point in tagging that Alastor is asexual, since he is canonically asexual, so that should be a given. Anyway, hope you liked it!


End file.
